xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Spicer
Jack Spicer is a self-proclaimed 'evil genius' and one of the series’ primary antagonists. He made his first appearance in the debut episode of Xiaolin Showdown, "The Journey of a Thousand Miles" planning world domination and releasing Wuya from her puzzle box. He then joins forces with her to find Shen Gong Wu together in order to further his goals. He also made his first appearance in the debut episode of'' Xiaolin Chronicles'', "New Monk on the Block" as planning for word domination and releasing Wuya from her puzzle box again. He then joins forces with her to find Shen Gong Wu together in order to further his goals and other evil schemes. Appearance Xiaolin Showdown Jack has short, red hair that’s been slicked back and has thick black eyebrows. He has a pale to almost grey-like complexion, a round face, and red eyes. He appears to be the same height as Raimundo Pedrosa and Chase Young, though the latter depends on the scene. He is depicted as being lithe in stature and some episodes like "Chucky Choo" or "Omi Town" show him having body hair. Throughout the series, Jack is shown wearing a black trench coat with a popped collar and a jagged hemline, along with a pair of yellow goggles that have a red spiral pattern. He also wears a pair of fingerless gloves, his Helibot on his back, and black eyeliner underneath his eyes. In addition, he is shown wearing a different outfit in certain episodes like in "Dreamscape" where he was dressed as a movie director or in "Treasure of the Blind Swordsman" where he was dressed as a cowboy. Xiaolin Chronicles Jack has undergone a noticeable change in character design when compared to his appearance in Xiaolin Showdown. He has grown taller and still appears to be the same height as Raimundo Pedrosa and Chase Young. His face is more angular and instead of having red eyes, his eyes are now black in color. He is depicted having broader shoulders and thicker arms and legs, though he retains his pale complexion like in the original series. Throughout the series, Jack is shown wearing a dark jumpsuit with yellow and golden accents as well as a pair of yellow goggles that have a red spiral pattern to them. When his jumpsuit is unzipped, he is shown wearing a black top and black pants underneath. In addition, he is shown wearing a different outfit in certain episodes like in "Tokyo Madness" where he was dressed like a figure skater or in "Xiaolin Redemption" where he was dressed like an IT department clerk. Personality Jack Spicer is generally depicted as an intelligent, ambitious, and resourceful individual whose shortcomings ultimately lead to his downfall. He shown to quite adaptable when lacking sufficient resources: in "Chameleon" while the monks are distracted, he manages to steal most of their Shen Gong Wu with just the Changing Chopsticks. Several times Jack has gone out of his way to exemplify the clichés of being a villain, such as having his own ‘evil laugh’ in "The Sands of Time". He also has referred to himself as ‘the Prince of Darkness’ to enhance his reputation as a villain. His intelligence is quite remarkable, despite the fact that he is frequently consider a fool by others. Over the course of the series, he’s built incredibly advanced A.I., such as Jack-Bots, which are his primary minions, the shapeshifting Chameleon-Bot, and even a robot version of himself. In "Days Past", Jack reveals he’s built a time machine though it only has enough power to go back two minutes into the past. In the previous episode, "In the Flesh", he built a device that could locate Shen Gong Wu, a feat until then could only be accomplished by Dojo and Wuya. Jack has shown to be self-serving multiple times and sometimes only helps others when it benefits him. He has no problem endangering his enemies and innocent people and this can be seen in "The Last Temptation of Raimundo" where he and Wuya set off a volcanic eruption that would’ve destroyed Raimundo’s hometown. Furthermore, he has betrayed allies when it suits him: in "The New Order", Jack trapped Chase Young in Sphere of Yun and used his jungle cats to attack the monks in the Xiaolin Temple. It’s implied a few times Jack comes from a friendless background and his own parents don’t have an active role in his life. In the showdown between him and Omi in "The Apprentice", it’s revealed that he secretly feels insecure and insignificant, which prompts him to take on the role of a villain. Although Jack largely acts on his own interests, there are times he can be respectable to others, noticeably the monks. This can be seen at the end of "Citadel of Doom" where he invites the monks for ice cream, being ‘his’ treat. Jack has shown to have several hobbies throughout the series. While undeniably a master of his craft, a technological genius, he has been shown to have high levels of athleticism, excelling in basketball, horseback riding, snowboarding and figure skating. This has appeared in several episodes such as "Ring of the Nine Dragons", "My Homey Omi", and "Screams of the Siren", along with playing to his advantage in certain showdowns. He is also shown having a passion in film production and music, which is always seen rocking to rock music in particular. Biography Early History There is little information about Jack’s early life, and his background varies between the original series and the reboot. In Xiaolin Showdown, it’s shown that Jack lives in a large mansion that in some episodes such as "Royal Rumble", "Sizing Up Omi", and "Dreamscape" seems to be within travel or walking distance from the Xiaolin Temple, meaning he lives in China as well. His parents are never seen though Jack makes the occasional reference or mentioning of them, more so his mother than father. He has a little cousin named Megan Spicer and a grandmother who, like his parents, is never seen but mentioned occasionally. Aside from them, no other members of Jack’s family mentioned or seen in the series. It is implied Jack comes from a wealthy background; in addition to living in a large mansion, "Tangled Web" shows his parents throwing one of many parties which he disparagingly refers to being full of snobs. Due to his wealth, he seems to have infinite resources and capital to pursue his goals of world domination. However, several episodes imply that might not always be the case, such as "Something Jermaine" where he couldn’t afford to build Jack-Bots or pay Tubbimura for his services. His relationship with his parents is uncertain. Through Jack’s comments, his mother seems to take considerable interest in his upbringing, and he mentions a desire to impress her. His father is only mentioned once in the series premiere and that was sending Jack a gift while on a business trip. His grandmother appears to be interested in his villainous endeavors, as she gave Jack his helibot when he turned evil. In Xiaolin Chronicles, it’s shown Jack lives in a converted factory of sorts, where most of his plans for world domination are based, and then primarily uses an armored RV for transportation. Unlike the original series, Jack’s wealthy background seems to have been omitted and instead a recurring plotline for him is trying to raise money as seen in "Magic Stallion and the Wild Wild West". His parents are only mentioned once in "Omi Saves the Holidays", where Jack reveals his parents didn’t spend time with him during Christmas. Neither his grandmother nor Megan are mentioned in the series, implying they don’t exist in this continuity. Xiaolin Showdown Jack made his first appearance "The Journey of a Thousand Miles", the season one premiere as declaring his interest in taking over the world. He receives a gift from his father who’s on a business trip in Hong Kong, which turns out to a simple puzzle box that Jack easily solves. However, the puzzle box releases Wuya, an ancient Heylin witch who’s interested in his plans for world conquest and introduces him to the powers of the Shen Gong Wu. Although he is successful in discovering the first three Shen Gong Wu that have activated, he is ultimately defeated by the Xiaolin monks. He manages to retrieve the Third-Arm Sash in "Like a Rock!" before the monks are able to and meets Le Mime, a mime that has magical mime powers. Somehow, Jack and Wuya convince Le Mime to tagalong to recover the Fist of Tebigong and the mime successfully traps Raimundo, Kimiko, and Omi in an invisible box. Unfortunately, both Jack and Le Mime are defeated by Clay, which leads to Jack losing his second showdown (the first being Omi). At the beginning of "Tangled Web", Jack wins his first showdown against Kimiko and obtaining both the Fist of Tebigong and a new Shen Gong Wu called the Monkey Staff. Over the course of the episode, Jack becomes more and more monkey-like due to the Wu’s influence. He also meets Ashely, a young woman who express interest in evildoing, but he turns her away. Jack competes against Kimiko for a second time over the Golden Tiger Claws and loses them and the Monkey Staff. Jack later meets Ashely again in "Katnappe! " as she becomes the cat-theme villainess of the same name, who double crosses them after winning the Changing Chopsticks in a showdown against Omi. He hires a samurai named Tubbimura in "Shen Yi Bu" to retrieve the Sword of the Storm for him, which he does after defeating Raimundo. However, the are unsuccessful in nabbing the Shroud of Shadows and lose the previously mentioned Shen Gong Wu in a showdown against the Dragon of Wind. In "Chameleon", Jack introduces his Chameleon-Bot, who can shapeshift into anything or anyone. He proceeds to kidnap Kimiko and replaces her with the Chameleon-Bot. Following the confusion when the switch is found out, Jack manages to steal most of the monks’ Shen Gong Wu that has been stored inside the temple’s vault. After recovering the Heart of Jong in "Mala Mala Jong", Jack and Wuya assemble other Shen Gong Wu with it to form Mala Mala Jong, an ancient and powerful warrior. Wuya then promptly ends her association with Jack, despite his protests and proceeds to attack the Xiaolin Temple. Unfortunately, Mala Mala Jong is defeated by the monks, which leaves her running back to Jack. During "In the Flesh", Jack turns down Wuya’s offer to work together again and in her place, he built himself a device that could locate Shen Gong Wu. He challenges Raimundo to a showdown over the Reversing Mirror and then loses, staying around long enough to see the former betray the monks to work for Wuya instead. He is not present when Raimundo combines the Reversing Mirror and Serpent’s Tail to resurrect Wuya to her original form. Jack manages to save the monks from being cornered by Raimundo in "Days Past". Because Wuya ruling the world means he won’t, Jack temporarily joins forces with the monks and helps send Omi back in time to meet Grand Master Dashi with his time machine. At the end of "Citadel of Doom", after Wuya is defeated Jack rejects Omi’s offer to become a monk but suggests he and the monks should spend some time together when they’re not busy fighting over Shen Gong Wu. In "The Shard of Lightning", it’s revealed Jack his built a robot version of himself and with the Shard of Lightning, the pair have been stealing Shen Gong Wu from the monks and playing pranks on them. He hires Vlad, a street vendor from Russia, to dupe Omi into thinking he’s evil during "The Crystal Glasses". Short on capital, Jack uses his Shen Gong Wu as collateral to PandaBubba, a Hong Kong criminal in "Pandatown", who then proceeds to use them for various criminal activities until he’s defeated by the monks. Jack meets Chase Young in "Master Monk Guan", where it’s revealed he is Chase’s biggest fan and thinks highly of him. This also begins a recurring theme of Jack trying to impress and partner up with Chase, which the latter almost always rejects. The pair eventually team up in "The Year of the Green Monkey" where combining the Monkey Staff and Tongue of Saiping allows Jack to control an army of primates to attack the Xiaolin Temple. Jack retrieves the Ying Yo-Yo in "Judging Omi", which leads to Omi being tricked into entering the Ying Yang World alone by Chase Young, causing him to turn evil when his good chi is left behind. It is later recovered by Kimiko and Jack during "Saving Omi", although the process causes Jack to leave evil chi behind, turning him good. He is returned to normal in "Finding Omi" but gets trapped in the Sphere of Yun by Dojo. In "The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean", Jack meets Hannibal Roy Bean, who was responsible for turning Chase Young evil and was banished to the Ying Yang World after Chase double-crossed him. Using the Moby Morpher, Hannibal disguises himself as Jack and then later Clay to escape the Ying Yang World with plans to unleash more evil across the world. In "Omi Town" it’s revealed Omi’s parents are in fact robots Jack built as part of a larger plan for the villains to defeat the monks. Jack uses the Rio Reverso in "Oil in the Family" to create an army of dinosaurs from oil but later has a reconstructed T-Rex sick after him and Wuya by Chase Young. In "Hannibal's Revenge", Kimiko disguises herself as Jack and defeats Hannibal and Chase in a showdown. It’s implied everyone but Wuya knew it was her and not Jack fighting the two villains. At the beginning of the series finale "Time After Time: Part I", Jack gets beaten up by the monks and they bring mementos from the fight back to Master Fung, which is all things they tore off Jack. When Omi travels into the future with Dojo, it is revealed that in his absence Jack Spicer had conquered the world, the other monks have been thrown into prison along with the villains. In the attempt to restore the timeline, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay are presumably killed by Jack-Bots in front of Omi, much to his shock and horror. In "Time After Time: Part II", Omi tries to set things right, only to alter the future for a second time; now Master Monk Guan has been turned evil and works along with Hannibal Roy Bean and Wuya. In this timeline, Clay has been chosen as the leader and the monks are farmers with Good Jack and a now good Chase Young. Once Hannibal Roy Bean has been defeated, the timeline is restored when Omi causes a paradox that resets everything. Jack is shown to gather all the villains in front of the Xiaolin Temple and the monks head off into a final battle against them with Raimundo as their leader. Xiaolin Chronicles Jack made his first appearance "New Monk on the Block", the series premiere as he voices his frustration about not conquering the world yet. After being delivered a puzzle box from a ‘frenemy’, he frees Wuya who’d been trapped inside, and the pair decide to work together again. He later challenges Ping Pong, the newest monk, to a showdown and loses the Monkey Spear and Bubble Brains in consequence. He appears briefly in "A Girl Named Willow", sending his Jack-Bots to attack the monks and retrieves the Shroud of Monster Camo with Wuya. During "The Fall of Xiaolin", Jack competes in a showdown against Willow, the other new monk, and Chase Young and ends up losing. He is later shown with Katnappe, Tubbimura, Muffin Face, and the Cyclops planning to raid the Xiaolin Temple and is thwarted by the monks. In "Buddy Blue Ray and the Golden Bunnies", Jack puts a tracking device into the Master Fung doll he gives to Dojo after losing the showdown against Omi. His plan is later to kidnap the Golden Bunnies and melt them down into gold for money. Jack tries to destroy Virtual Tokyo in "Tokyo Madness" but is stopped by Kimiko and the monks. Jack teams up with PanadaBubba to steal cattle owned by Clay’s grandfather in "Magic Stallion and the Wild Wild West" by using the Tongue of Cherokee but is defeated by the monks. He ends up causing an ecological disaster in "Laws of Nature" and that forces the monks and Chase Young to work together to fix it. He appears briefly in "Xiaolin Redemption" to compete in another showdown against Omi and loses. After turning all the monks except Omi into jungle cats in "Princess Kaila of the Thousand Layer Mountain", Chase Young turns Jack into a rat, despite the fact that he initially requested to be turned into a jungle cat as well. Jack wins his first showdown against Clay in "Planet of Dragons" and tries to eliminate Omi with the Quantum Wand. He appears briefly in "Mi Temple, Mi Casa" to compete in the showdown with the monks and Chase, only to be subsequently defeated. In "Heal Me", Jack turns good after using the Hansu Mirror and becomes a motivational speaker. He’s revealed to be Super Cow Patty’s biggest fan in "Super Cow Patty" and later becomes a mime after watching La Mime defeat the former. He considers Omi to be his frenemy in "Chase Lays an Egg", only to steal Chase’s egg while Omi and the monks were distracted. Jack competes against Kimiko in a showdown at the beginning of "The Call of the Dragon" and wins, much to the monks’ surprise. He’s forced to help the monks track down Kimiko in "The Mark of the Dragon Spirit" and is later eaten by a superpowered Chase in the following episode. He is last seen in "Fly the Dragon!" falling to Earth, burning up in the atmosphere, and is mistaken to be a shooting star by the monks. Abilities Monkey Staff *'Enhanced Agility:' Jack is able to preform various feats of acrobats when using the Monkey Staff. He is shown flipping and swinging through obstacles in his showdown against Kimiko during "Tangled Web". *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Jack’s reflexes are enhanced when using the Monkey Staff. He is shown hyperaware of his surroundings and was able to detect danger before it came in "Pandatown". *'Enhanced Strength:' Jack is shown to be physically stronger whenever he uses the Monkey Staff. The tail he grows when using the Shen Gong Wu is shown to be strong up to support his weight in "The Year of the Green Monkey". *'Simian Communication:' Jack is able to communicate with primates and in "The Year of the Green Monkey" he commands an army of monkeys to attack the Xiaolin Temple. Sphere of Yun *'Jungle Cats:' When he trapped Chase Young in the Sphere of Yun in "The New Order", Jack was able to control the latter’s jungle cats, which he then used to attack the monks and Master Fung. Alternate Future *'Emperor of Darkness:' In "Time After Time: Part I", Jack is shown to be very powerful and it’s implied he somehow has control of both Wuya and Chase Young’s power. He is able to control Wuya’s rock golems and Chase’s jungle cats, along with bigger and deadlier Jack-Bots. Unique Abilities *'Ice Skating:' Jack is shown to be an excellent ice skater in "Screams of the Siren". *'Extreme Durability:' He has shown to suffer a barrage of injuries and beatdowns but manages to recover almost perfectly fine afterwards. *'Athleticism:' Jack is shown to be interested in sports like basketball in "My Homey Omi". *'Networking:' Throughout the series, he is able to make a partnership with anyone present and manages to get several recurring villains to work for him now and then. Relationships Wuya Jack’s relationship with Wuya is ambivalent: neither one has a high opinion of the other and they have tried to replace each other several times. In her ghost form, Wuya is highly critical of Jack and repeatedly berates him for his blunders. Jack in return shrugs off most of her barbs because he knows she can’t retrieve Shen Gong Wu on her own. In her human form however, Wuya is shown to be a lot more patient with Jack and he treats her with more respect. Ironically, out of all the villains teaming up, their partnership is the longest, despite the multiple instances of double crossing. Chase Young Jack thinks highly of Chase Young and considers him to be his evil role model. Throughout most of the original series' second season, Jack tries to impress Chase with Shen Gong Wu and proposes they should team up. However, Chase rejects him each time and finds all the attention rather annoying. Although he looks up to Chase, Jack has no problem double crossing him and seeing him as an obstacle to his own evil plans. Shadow Jack first meet Shadow when she was disguised as Willow and briefly tried hitting on her. The pair have little interaction by themselves as Shadow spends most of her time with Chase. Shadow seems to find Jack just as troublesome as Chase does, though they have worked together at least once. Omi Jack’s relationship with Omi can be friendly at times and then antagonistic. The pair have frequently battled over Shen Gong Wu with Jack being on the losing end of showdowns. Omi believes there is good in Jack and has tried to convince him to give up being evil, such as in "Citadel of Doom" and "The Apprentice". However, Jack refuses though he does promise to treat him and the other monks to ice cream one day in the future. Clay Bailey Jack and Clay can be described as having tumultuous relationship at best and then antagonistic one at worst. At times, it seems as though Jack goes out of his way to single out Clay in terms of harassment; he frequently insults his intelligence, weight, and livelihood as a cowboy. In return, Clay seems to go out of his way to mess with Jack, as seen in "Dangerous Minds" when scaring him with the process of how spiders eat their prey. In spite of this, both Clay and Jack have shown to put aside their differences and work together several times, such in "Days Past" to stop Wuya. Jack is usually the character Clay manhandles the most, even on a personal basis. Kimiko Tohomiko Jack and Kimiko’s relationship is rather ambivalent. He has endangered her and the monks several times, a prominent example leaving them along with Chase Young to be devoured by giant spiders in "Dangerous Minds". She has little patience for his buffoonery and finds him to be a creep. Nonetheless, the two have worked together when it suits their mutual benefit, in "Saving Omi" they managed to retrieve Omi’s good chi and restore him to normal. Furthermore, Kimiko usually treats him with courtesy unless he intentionally provokes her. Raimundo Pedrosa Jack’s relationship with Raimundo can be described as tumultuous at best and then antagonistic at worst. He has endangered him and the monks several times, and in "The Last Temptation of Raimundo" Jack almost destroyed Raimundo's hometown with a volcanic eruption. Raimundo has little patience for his incompetence and finds him to be a huge jerk. Nonetheless, the two have worked together when it suits their mutual benefit, in "Saving Omi" Raimundo provided a distraction while Jack helped Kimiko retrieve Omi's good chi and restore him to normal. Furthermore, Raimundo did not object to Jack's offer about treating the monks to ice cream on their down time. Showdown Participation Xiaolin Showdown Xiaolin Chronicles Episode Appearances Xiaolin Showdown Xiaolin Chronicles Trivia *In Xiaolin Showdown, Jack Spicer is voiced by Danny Cooksey. He is also known for voicing Montana Max from Tiny Toon Adventures. *In Xiaolin Chronicles, Jack Spicer is voiced by Eric Bauza, who also voices Raimundo Pedrosa, PandaBubba, and Grand Master Dashi. He is also known for voicing White Pantera from El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Splinter from Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Puss in Boots from The Adventures of Puss in Boots. *There is a persistent rumor believed by many fans that in the original series, Jack Spicer was supposed to become a monk and revealed to be the Dragon of Metal. To this date, nothing has confirmed this rumor. *Because of his pale complexion and red eyes, several fans believe that Jack has albinism or supposed to be albino. *In the episode "The Apprentice", Jack admits he has trouble recognizing the color of his socks, suggesting he has a degree of color blindness. *Out of the four monks, Jack has the least amount of interactions with Raimundo. Raimundo is also the only monk whose first showdown wasn’t against Jack. *After the first season of Xiaolin Showdown, Jack becomes more comedic and is considered less of a threat to the main characters. *Jack appears in every episode of Xiaolin Showdown except for "The Return of Master Monk Guan". References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Heylin Side Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Heylin